Yumi's Beginning and End
by XtheonlyoneX
Summary: Yumi a young princess was forced out by her older brother, Orochimaru. so now yumi is in konoha village where she's put in a 4 man team.trying to leave throught the years growing stronger to kill him.


**A Friend!!!**

_"Mother! Father!" Yumi yells out in terror. she runs to the two bodies that lay paralyzed on the ground. "Mother, Father please move!" she keeps shaking them................._

_And then Yumi awakes from the nightmare yelling, screaming, and tears running down her cheeks. The man that was caring her on his back laid her down on the ground. he held Yumi's shoulders shaking her till she calms down. "Miss Yumi, it was just a dream! Please calm down!" he asked, but Yumi kept yelling. the man hugged her and starts to rock her back and forth. She stops yelling. tears still running down her cheeks. "Miss Yumi were almost to Konoha Village please hang in there." He said," He will not find you there, nor he wont even dare to go there." Yumi nodded and got back on to his back. "Kurru," she whispered, "Thank you for everything." He kept looking forward in deep thought. Yumi fell back to sleep. "Yumi," Kurru stops running, "Miss Yumi we've arrived at the village." Yumi got off of Kurru's back and walked forward. Yumi has black curly waist long hair that shines when the suns beams hit them, with baby blue eyes that sparkled when she walks, she has a light tan skin. _

"_Miss Yumi, please follow me you will have to speak to the Hokage, and tell him of our arrival" Yumi nodded. They entered the Hokage's office. "Hokage Sandaime, we just arrived from the east and……" he was cut off by the Hokage. "Yes my boy I know. How was your journey little one?" he replied. Yumi looks straight into Hokage Sandaimes' eyes and felt warm inside. She looked away. "She hasn't said much after we left." Kurru replied back. "Yes, well after what had happened with her she's probably in shock," Sandaime stood up and walked to the window then turned to face Yumi, "Well Yumi, since your going to stay with us for now why don't you go and tour Konoha." Yumi looks at Kurru. Kurru smiles at her and says "go on if you like let me speak with the Hokage." she looks at Sandaime and back at Kurru. She then turns to walks to the door. _

_When she reaches outside she slowly walks down the dirty path that laid under her. She walks into town looking at every store that she walked by. "Little one are you lost?' Yumi looks up to see an old lady smiling at her. Yumi waves her head no and kept walking. She blocks the noises from around her, but she could hear running water from a certain part of that area. She walks faster to the running water. Then she was running toward it. Pushing and knocking things over to get to it. She runs deep into a forest. Where she found a small waterfall. She slowly walks into it. Smiling, she starts to play in the water. Laughing, she spins and splashes the water. Then she stops. Looking down on her reflection she starts to remember about her village. She falls down onto her hands and knees and starts to cry out. She falls back and curled up into a ball. Yumi slowly rises up and begins to stop crying. She was deep in thought. _

"_I will kill him no matter what. While I stay here I will train to get stronger to defeat him. Mother…….. Father……….I will avenge your death. I will kill my bro……I will kill HIM. He will pay for what he's done. I will show no mercy on him. He will pay."_ she tightened her fists and relaxes them. She walks out of the forest wiping away tears. She walks down a narrow path passing a playground filled with children. She stops and watches them play, scream, and run around. She was about to keep walking when she saw a boy all alone on a swing looking at the children play. She felt sorry for the boy, that she walks up to him. "Why are you all alone boy?" Yumi asks. The boy looks at her. Yumi smiles at him. "Aren't you afraid of me like the other kids?" he looks down. "Is there a reason to be afraid of you? I see no evil in you, only a boy alone not having fun." Yumi looks at the kids having fun. "Why aren't you playing with them." he asked. "Im new here." she looks at the soil underneath her, "My name is Yumi Katski." she smiles at him. The boy stands up putting his hands behind his head. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki!" Yumi bent over and touch the soil. An embosomed flower grew beside the trunk of the big tree. Naruto stares in amazement. "Wow!" he yells out. Yumi rises back up. "Naruto," Yumi smiles, "Im afraid to make friends, but this flower will be our friendship. It will grow as we become even better friends." Naruto stares at the embosomed flower, he turns around smiles a big smile. "Sure thing!" he sticks out a hand. Yumi looks at the stretched out hand. She slips her hand into his and the shook on being friends. She looks at Naruto's face and saw that he was happy. "Well, I'll see you later ok Naruto I have to get back." "Yea sure see you around!" Naruto waves goodbye.

Yumi walks to the front door of the Hokage's office. She knocks twice then enters. "Yumi your back. Well then Hokage Sandaime I'll be seeing you around. Thank you ." Kurru walks to Yumi. " Lets go Yumi." Yumi nods and follows him out. "Did you have fun Miss Yumi?" Kurru broke the silence on their walk towards town. Yumi remembers the waterfall and then meeting Naruto. Yumi smiles. "I made a new friend." Kurru looks at her, he smiles and asked "oh that's nice, my ask for his name?" Yumi looks up at him "His name is Naruto Uzumaki!" Yumi smiled even wider. "I see that you are very happy to have met Naruto." "Ha Ha Ha" they both laughed. She stops smiling. "where are we going?" " Were going to live here in Konoha. So were going to live in a house. Your father had a place down here where he stayed when he was younger. That's when he met your mother coming here on a mission. Of coarse they completed the mission , but at the same time they fell in love. Your father asked your mother to come back with him. She didn't want to go but then she changed her mind. A couple years back the village where your mother grew up in was attacked. No one lives there but now we are." Yumi stops in her tracks. "Forgive me Miss Yumi I was out of line…." "It's nice to her about my parents again. Please I wish not to stay where they once lived." tears began to form in her eyes. Yumi quickly wiped them away. "of coarse will find another place if you wish." he walks over to her and places a hand on her head. Yumi looks up and sees Kurru smiling at her. She smiles a little smile.

* * * * * * * * * * * *

The next day

"Good morning Yumi!" Kurru said in a chirpy voice. "how was your night?" "Yumi rubs her eyes and yawns a little before replying "it was ok I guess." She sits down on the floor next to him, " Thanks for asking. How was yours?" "I didn't get any sleep. I was filling out paper work." "Why are you filling out paper work?" Yumi stared at the papers in front of Kurru taking one in her hand she began to read it. Kurru took it away from her. "Its something for you." he reaches out to rub her head, but Yumi moved out quickly. " What do you mean?" "I'll tell you after breakfast ok, Miss Yumi." Kurru heads for the door. "Are you coming?" Yumi walks towards him. "don't forget ok!" she made a face. "Ha Ha Ha Ha!" Kurru Laughs, "I wont, Trust me." Yumi and Kurru walked to a restaurant.

"Hey Yumi Wait up!" Naruto yells from behind her. "Naruto, how are you?" Yumi asks. Naruto stops in front of her, putting his hands behind his head. "Im great, but hungry," he replied, 'What about you?" Yumi smiles "Im ok." "Hey Yumi who's the guy, is he your father or brother?" He whispers to her. Yumi looks beside her and starts laughing. "He's not my brother or father.." she stops laughing and stares at the ground, "My Friend." "Yumi, Are you ok? Was it something I said?" He looks down at her. Yumi lifts up her head. Smiles a fake smile. "Im ok just… thinking about some things." "Yumi, ask Naruto if he wants to join us for breakfast." Kurru smiles. "Umm, Sure," she faces Naruto, "Naruto would you like to join us for breakfast?" Naruto stares at her and then at Kurru. "That's sounds awesome! Than after that we can go hang around." Yumi nods, and smiles.

"Thanks Yumi that was a great meal." he turns to face Kurru, "And thank you Mr. Umm" he stops. "Kurru, My name is Kurru. And Your welcome." Kurru looks at Yumi. "Yumi go on and play with Naruto I have to finish the paper work I was talking about earlier." Yumi nods ok. "Bye Yumi, I'll see you at home ok. Nice to meet you Naruto I'll see you around." he walks away. "Guess what Yumi!?" Naruto yells out. "Yumi jumps at his voice. She thinks. "umm…. your happy?" "wow your not that good at guessing are you?" Naruto smiles. "in about a week Iruka sensei is going to place all of his students into squads!" Yumi sighs, and then smiles. "That's great to hear Naruto, do you know who you want to be in a squad with?" "Yea, I want to be with SAKURA!" Naruto smiles at Yumi. Yumi smiles back, "OH, that's great. By the way you said her name I guess you have a crush on her." Naruto's face turns red. "Yea sure you can say that." Naruto smiles. Naruto and Yumi walk down towards the playground. Where kids played, and screamed. "Hey Naruto!" A voice came from behind him. Naruto stops and turns to face the voice. Yumi took a couple of steps forward before she stops, she stares at the sky. "Yea!" Naruto yells back. "Nice Girl, Where'd you get her, are you trying to eat her up as a sacrifice!" a boy yells back. Naruto looks down, "NO! She.." Naruto was cut off by Yumi. "Naruto are they giving you a hard time?" Yumi asks. "No they always do this when I try to make friends." " They look like their 3or 4 years older than you Naruto, it seems to me their bulling you." Yumi turns to face them. "do guys like to play." Yumi smiles with her eyes shut. " Yea, depends on what games and who's in it." they replied. "ok then it's going to be me and the four off you ok!" She keeps smiling. She turns to face Naruto. "Naruto is that ok? You can just watch?" Naruto nods ok. " Hey girl, What are we playing anyways?" " This is what we played in my village, its called Who's the better fighter!" she stares at them. "the Only rules is anything goes. And their could be teams. You four against me. And if you want to forfeit just say that you give up." "sounds easy, but why us four against just you." the leader asks. "Just to make it even!" she smiles. "lets start!" she yells.

Yumi vanishes. "where'd she go!" one of them yells. Yumi appears behind the leader, and sidekicks him. He falls down. The three other boys stared at her and their leader, then they charged after Yumi. Yumi jumps up into the air, and jumps on each of their heads and then kicks each one up in to the air. Grabbing her ribbon form her waist she stretches it out then ties them altogether. The leader just starred at her. "You guys are the future ninja of Konoha. That saddens me to see that a small girl can defeat four boys that are older than her." A man interrupts the game. Yumi smiles. "I guess I win!" "WOW, Yumi that was fast, and can I play!?" Naruto jumps up and down with excitement. " So your names Yumi? Where'd you learn how to fight like that? I've never seen a young girl fight boys that was older than her." The Man with long hair and black eyes walks up to Yumi and Naruto. He slowly stops and tilted his head to face the boys that still laid on the ground astounded of what jus happened. "So you boys are just going to just sit there and cry or are you guys going to go to the training grounds and train some more?!?" He commanded. The four boys stood up as fast as they could and bowed their heads. " Yes Sensei!" they all said in unison, then they jumped away. "Yumi lets go I have to take you home before Mr. Kurru comes looking for you." Naruto tugs on her arm and tries to pull her. "Naruto please stop that." Yumi jerks her arm away from Naruto, "Everything is going to be alright Kurru wont do that he's to busy to worry about me right now." "But Yumi I cant help but feel something evil about that guy." Naruto whispers in to Yumi's ear. "HAHAHAHA! Nothing going to happen Naruto if it pleases you we will leave right now just give me a few seconds, I promise." Yumi stares at Naruto and then at the man, but the man just vanished. "Where's that man go?!?" Naruto looks around. "Naruto let's go it's getting late." Yumi starts to walk down the path then stops. "Are you coming Naruto?" Yumi smiles the biggest small she smiled all day. "Yea I'm coming wait up." Naruto runs to Yumi. A couple minutes have past and Yumi broke the silence.

"Naruto…" Yumi stops. "Yea Yumi is something wrong?" Naruto stares at Yumi with his hands behind his head. " Naruto can you tell me why the other kids choose not to play with you? It's a bit strange, because I see nothing wrong with you." Yumi stops and stares at the sky, Naruto stops but stares at the dirt path. " Kids are afraid of me for something's I don't know. They make fun of me because of it. I had no one to talk to when I was young. I tried making friends but their parent's always yell at me and tell their kids not to get near me." tears rolls down Naruto's cheeks. "Naruto.." Yumi walks over to Naruto, but stops. "I had no one…….." Naruto's fists turned red, "everyone hated me, made fun of me, I had no one." "Naruto where's your parents?" Yumi looks at Naruto with concern. "My parents…" Naruto's releases his grip, "my parents… I had no one." Yumi stares at Naruto tears rolling down her cheek. "Naruto… I'm.." Naruto cuts her off. "Iruka sensei….the old man Hokage… they where the only ones that listened to me, the watch over me." Naruto smiles, " Iruka is more like a older brother, always caring for me…..old man Hokage, he was more like a grandfather laughing at the things I did…. They looked after me." Naruto lifts up his head and stares at the moon. " Naruto….you can always count on me to help you, and always make sure that you are always happy… I'll be there to make sure that nothing happens to you, I……I Promise that I'll be at your side cheering you on…" Silence falls upon them. "Yumi……Thank you." Naruto smiles at Yumi, "Now let's head back ok." Yumi smiles. " As you wish."


End file.
